


Hide out

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [22]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: When Hyunjin saw some not so friendly comments, he tries to tell himself to stop being little but that plan failed when he ended up in another group's dorm.Little/s: Hyunjin, Yeosang and JonghoCaregiver/s: Jisung, Seonghwa, Hongjoong, San, Wooyoung, Yunho and Mingi
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Hide out

It had been a week, maybe two, since Hyunjin had slipped while on VLIVE and, to say the least, he was very impatient in waiting for another chance. Jisung had told him it probably wasn't a good idea, his excuse was that he doesn't want others seeing _his_ cute, adorable, happy baby and luckily Hyunjin had taken that rather well. Until today, since he was left alone again he thought it would be a great idea to enlighten stays with his presence. 

Everything pretty much went the same way as last time, it was all relatively calm and with him being in a slightly older headspace than last time, he was a little more careful on what to say and how to act. Once again, he found himself sprawled out on the floor reading comments from everyone. For their comeback, his hair was a beautiful shade of pink that reminded him _exactly_ as candyfloss which is what he had told Seungmin all about the other day. 

_'Your hair is so pretty!'_

_' <3333'_

_'He looks like a princess ^_^'_

With a little giggle, he tilted his head to rest on his hands as he continued talking about his hair. If he were to guess, he'd say he was in the mindset of a 6-year-old, he was pretty responsible which is what Jisung had told him when he left him alone for ten minutes in the dorm without supervision. A bad idea. He recalls coming back to Hyunjin stuffing his face with chocolate cookies, that night wasn't the most pleasant, to say the least. 

The little had been lucky last time that he hadn't seen any bad comments, the members had once told him that not everyone out there is as kind as they are. That wouldn't apply to people watching his live, would it? Surely not, if so, why would they be watching? It made no sense to him. 

It made no sense to him _until_ he saw the comment. It was only there for a second before it had got lost in the sea of supporting messages, but it was there and that was enough. It had stayed in his mind for about a week or two after that, big Hyunjin knew it was natural, people talk, spread their opinions and a lot of people online just are not nice. On the other hand, little Hyunjin hadn't forgotten about it but had pushed the thought behind him.

That all came to an end when he posted his usual photos on Instagram, sure there were thousands of hearts and fans screaming his name but there was also a lot of questions. Little related questions. His heart started beating faster and his palms grew clammy, no, they couldn't know. There was no way they knew! Is what he told himself before he started distancing away from his little self. 

Jisung had noticed something was off straight away, screw him and his perfect caregiver senses. It hadn't taken much convincing to make Jisung think that he was just tired and was choosing not to slip recently so he could sleep, it seemed like a reasonable excuse. No matter how hard he fought his little self away, he would always want to slip, to be taken care of, to be loved and spoilt by everyone. 

Against his better judgment, he opened up Twitter just to know what people thought or if it was still being spoken about. He had suspected that some people might talk but what he didn't expect was it to be trending, if he wasn't panicked before, he definitely is now. With shaky hands, he clicked onto it seeing millions of tweets with various opinions about the whole thing; there were many videos going viral of times where he had accidentally slipped but had been covered up by the other members. 

Hyunjin whimpered at all the content before his eyes, he threw his phone across the bed and curled into the corner letting the tears run freely down his cheeks. On the other side of the door stood Jisung, he could hear the muffled, suppressed sobs but chose not to enter the room, yet. He knew he'd be pushed away if he did, but there was no way he was just going to stand and listen without doing anything. 

"Can I come in?" He called out facing the closed door, no surprise he was told no. But did he listen? Yes and no. 

First, he walked away to his room which he shared with Jeongin and pulled a few things out from his drawers. A stuffed animal, paci and a blanket. After that, he quickly made his way back to the crying boy who may or may not be little, it was a mystery. 

Slowly, he pushed the door open and made his way to the body curled up in a tight ball, he looked so fragile that it broke his heart. His presence in the room had gone unnoticed by Hyunjin so far, when he sat next to him making the bed dip slightly, Hyunjin's head snapped back to glare. Jisung was taken back, he would never glare at him, well, not in a situation like this. 

"Jinnie baby..." He started off cautiously, not exactly sure what headspace he was in or for that matter, what had even happened. Just as Jisung started gaining hope when Hyunjin rolled over to face him, he was kicked off the bed landing on the floor with a thud. It didn't hurt too much, he _did_ dance after all giving him his fair share of falling on his backside. 

"Go away," 

That's how the next couple of weeks played out, Jisung being pushed away- sometimes literally- every time he tried to help. It was painfully obvious that he wanted to slip but couldn't or wouldn't, Jisung wasn't sure. He'd tried everything, hugging, singing, toys, cartoons, you name it and it had been attempted. Sometimes it would work only for him to snap out of it resulting in an angry Hyunjin and an upset Jisung. 

So things were not going to plan. 

Hyunjin found himself sat in a cafe shop, his main objective for being there was to get away from the members, there was too much going on. Back at the dorms, Jisung would be trying to coax him into little space, sure it was for his own good but he still found himself wanting to be rid of that part of him. It wasn't right, he told himself every day. 

This particular cafe shop was a hotspot for idols, it was in a perfect location, perfect menu and was aesthetically pleasing to be inside of. He sat in a corner hidden away from the rest of the world, that way, nobody could distract his peace. 

"Hyunjin?" Jumping ever so slightly, he looked up seeing his long time friend smiling down at him with a cute little wave to go along with it. Through Changbin, he had met Wooyoung and he was ever so thankful that they became friends too. Since he hung out with Wooyoung a lot, he also naturally got closer to all the members of Ateez and had learnt they were a _very_ chaotic group much like his own. 

"Oh, fancy seeing you here," He grinned back, a fake smile but he wouldn't know any better. The older took a seat opposite Hyunjin and began talking away, Hyunjin had found out that once he gets going, he is very hard to shut up. Saying that; he was happy he kept talking, it was a great distraction. Wooyoung laughed loudly pulling Hyunjin out of his thoughts, he laughed along despite not knowing what he had been yacking on about. 

"Come on I'll show you!" He giggled as he took Hyunjin's hand in his and began dragging him elsewhere, he probably should have asked where they were heading but an adventure was always fun right? Besides, going out meant that he didn't need to go back to the dorms yet. 

Turns out Wooyoung had taken him to see something he had messed up in the dorm, the Ateez dorms, the walls were white with a hint of black ink that he had presumably gotten on there somehow. He didn't question it, it was most likely that he'd already been told when he wasn't paying attention. 

"Ah Hyunjin, it's been a while!" He looked over to the doorway seeing Yunho running at God's speed towards him before tackling him into a bone-crushing hug, it was warm, cosy and very comforting. As time went on, he found himself sat on Yunho's bed along with Wooyoung, they were talking about anything and everything and, honestly, Hyunjin had missed this. Missed talking away without the fear of slipping coming up in conversation, he was confident now. Confident that he would no longer slip. 

Off in another room sat Hongjoong and Seonghwa, parents of the group you might say, discussing the recent allegations against Hyunjin. They were supportive of him if it turned out to be true, they would _never_ judge anyone. It was a secret in the group but two of their members, Jongho and Yeosang, were littles so if Hyunjin were to be little, they could help him out if he needed it. 

"We don't even know if he is and, besides, if he is, he won't like the fact he's away from his caregivers," Seonghwa sighed at the leader's idea to try and get him to drop into his headspace, he'd been observing him ever since he stepped foot into the dorm and something was off with him. 

He sighed before replying, "Yeah I know it's not the best idea but he's stressed can't you see it?" He was correct, it was so obvious, maybe not if you hadn't been looking for it however, Hongjoong _had_ been. 

"This idea is going to end our friendship," He paused for a moment contemplating it, "I'm in," Seonghwa said while trying not to groan at his gullibility towards the latter who was now smiling widely. 

Just as Hongjoong had stopped celebrating his victory, the door opened revealing a tired-looking Jongho swaying in the doorway having just woken up from a long nap. He shuffled inside while his hands formed little fists rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his lips turned pouty as another yawn wreaked its way through his body. 

"Mama, Dada," Jongho had a very young headspace, hence the names he calls his caregivers, they found it unbearably adorable. When he had slipped he often struggled to walk and would result in crawling, he tended not to talk overly much and didn't like to be alone at all. Right now, he hadn't completely slipped into his usual headspace but he wasn't far from it. 

Seonghwa stood up from the bed making his way over his baby and took the boy into his embrace, Jongho (being the clingy little that he is) tucked his head into his neck and his hands tugged lightly at the strings on the older's hoodie. 

"How's my baby so cute, hm?" Hongjoong cooed from beside them, Jongho looked over giggling brightly at the pet name like it were perfect- well...It was perfect. They didn't want to expose Jongho to Hyunjin, after all, they didn't have his consent and it wouldn't be right to out him there and then without talking to him while big. 

Though all of that flew out the window when the door opened revealing a panicked Wooyoung and a more than confused San who had appeared from inside his room after hearing the rushed explanation. 

"Let me get this straight, you're here to tell me that Hyunjin is being wired?" It seemed like a stupid thing to come and tell him, "Wait...Do you mean he's little?" His eyes widened realising what had probably happened, by the look on Wooyoung's face, he hadn't yet put two and two together. 

By the time the two oldest had arrived in the room, Hyunjin sat happily on the bed playing with a stuffed animal he had found- most likely Yeosang's. Talking about Yeosang, he hovered in the doorway fiddling with his hands nervously as he watched the member of stray kids play with Mingi and Yunho who had caught onto the situation fairly quickly. 

"You feel like slipping?" San whispered pulling him aside, he nodded taking a look back at Hyunjin giggling away at the game of peek-a-boo happening, he wanted to play too. He loved Jongho but he wasn't always able to play the games that he wanted due to his younger headspace, so maybe Hyunjin would be able to play with him. It didn't take much for him to let go of his nerves and skip over to Hyunjin. 

"Does Jinnie wanna play game?" He asked rocking on his heels as he anticipated the answer, there wasn't much thought involved as he nodded hysterically at the idea of playing with another little. And that's how all hell broke loose in the Ateez dorms, Yeosang and Hyunjin ran around screeching for a good 45 minutes with Jongho clapping from the sidelines in Mingi's lap. The other members all made sure they were safe and no accidents would happen while the running fiasco took place. 

Soon enough, they had run out of breath and laid on the floor panting away like they'd run a marathon. San had gotten up to get them a drink and some healthy snacks after losing all their energy, Seonghwa sat flicking through the channels looking for a cartoon, Wooyoung was playing with Jongho who was still seated in Mingi's lap, Hongjoong sat beside them alongside Yunho. It was like a family, except Hyunjin was away from his. 

"Hey sweetheart," San spoke up gaining Hyunjin's attention, "Don't you miss your caregivers being away from them for this long?" Hyunjin had opened up a little about what had been going through his head, why he'd been avoiding them and everything else all while little. His little side was thrilled to be back out and playing after so long of being suppressed. 

He stayed quiet for a bit, "No," It was simple enough to understand but his facial expression contradicted what he was saying, the sad look in his eyes and not to mention the slight frown on his lips. 

They left it at that, for a bit before Wooyoung pulled Yunho aside to talk who then decided to share their worries with Seonghwa who agreed. The three of them had spoken and had realised, after watching Hyunjin carefully, he needed his caregiver. Now, they didn't know who his main caregiver was but they figured alerting any one of the members would be enough. 

"Who do you think we should call?" 

"I only have Changbin's number..." Wooyoung confessed rubbing his neck sheepishly, he scrolled through his contacts finding his phone number and then placed it to his ear. They had left the room leaving Hyunjin in San's care. 

It rang for a bit before a voice on the other end spoke up. 

_"Hello, Wooyoung?"_

"Oh erm...Hi! Do you maybe have a minute or two, maybe five would be enough?" From the side of him, Yunho facepalmed at Wooyoung's attempt to seem natural but it wasn't really all too effective. 

_"Yeah I guess so, is everything alright?"_

"It's Hyunjin," 

_"Is he okay? What happened?"_

"He's not okay," This time Seonghwa groaned internally as he snatched the phone from his hands at the voice of Changbin panicking on the end of the line. 

"Hyunjin _is_ fine, he's in good hands. He's just little right now," Having cleared up the previous issue, a new one begun. 

_"Little right now? Hold on, you'll want to talk to Jisung,"_ It wasn't that he didn't look after Hyunjin, it was that Jisung was just a very protective caregiver to Hyunjin and often knew exactly what would be best to do in a time like this. 

"Oh alright..." The line went silent for around 40 seconds before another voice came on, Jisung's voice. 

_"Hello?"_

The boy's explained the situation again and by the end of it they had gathered that Jisung was already on his way by the sound of cars in the background, there wasn't even a second of hesitation. 

"I think that went quite well," Wooyoung gleamed, the other two rolled their eyes walking away back to the littles. 

They were fast asleep on the floor in a snuggle pile, Jongho included. The caregivers weren't even sure how or when this had happened but they were certainly not complaining at the adorable sight before their eyes. Jisung had said he'd be around half an hour given the slight distance so by the time Hyunjin would wake up, Jisung would be there. 

Is what they had hoped. 

When Hyunjin had woken up from Yeosang's murmuring in his sleep and looked around, he wasn't with his caregivers yet in another dorm with other people. Of course, he knew who they were and wasn't scared, he just really wanted Jisung. 

"What's up love?" San had frowned upon seeing Hyunjin bawling his eyes out, once he had him held warmly in his arms he had settled down a little and his cries reduced to sniffles. 

A bit of talking later, a knock at the door sounded across the dorm and Hyunjin had never perked up quicker knowing who would be standing behind that door. As soon as the door was open, Jisung said his hellos and quickly made his way over to Hyunjin. 

"I missed you bub," He smiled as he hoisted the boy up onto his hip, it felt like so long since he'd seen his little happy.

"Missed you more!" He laughed loudly waking up the other two littles on the floor, they were surprised to see someone else in their home but took to it warmly. Another friend. 

After discussing for a while, exchanging thank yous and numbers in case this was to happen again, they decided that it would be fun to meet up regularly and have some sort of playdates. 

Least to say, everyone was on board with that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took ages to come out, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
